escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lieutenants
Role and Meaning Lieutenants are people and creatures who lived in the Victorian House with the evil sorceress. Many are evil, but there are a couple that are simply misunderstood. The lieutenants are the ones that tell the group to vote for a challenge, who create the death challenges, and who hold the gems to the Crown of Oblivion. List of Lieutenants * Vampire Gem - Dorian/The Vampire Queen * Spider Gem - Jorogumo * War Gem - The Confederates/Dark Army * Candy Gem - Gingerbread Woman * Ice Gem - Ice Witch * Gear Gem - Cedric/Promethean Men * Werewolf Gem - Atticus * Dark Dimension Gem - Devourer * Centre Stone - Vera, Cash, Atticus, a Promethean man, Devourer, and The Sorceress Challenges The challenges are the missions that the voted guests must accomplish. Out of the two voted guest, one will die for a gem. Sometimes, all of the guests will play and sometimes they will choose who will die which is not a game but a way to summon a lieutenant or to get a gem. If there was no vote, or only one person was voted for, there was no challenge that episode. [[Golden Goblet Challenge|'Golden Goblet Challenge']] Lieutenant: Dorian/The Vampire Queen Goal: Two guests will solve puzzles. After that, the winning guest must give The Vampire Queen an object that the winning guest got and The Vampire Queen will give the guest a golden goblet, making that guest the winner. The loser will be eaten by the vampires. [[Spider Web Challenge|'Spider Web Challenge']] Lieutenant: Jorogumo Goal: Two female guests will race in an obstacle relay. The female guests will find a chest with a letter. And the guests will climb in a huge spider web. The winning guest will swap the gem with the fake gem and the lieutenant will come with the two men. Jorogumo will ask the guests who is to be saved. The winning guest must pick one of the men and the one who is not picked will be killed. Pool Challenge Lieutenant: The Confederates/The Dark Army Goal: The guests will be separated onto two sides and must battle it out until one side gathers all of their pegs and is able to then find and capture the other side's flag. One guest from each side is allowed to guard and catch any guest from the opposing side (that is on the side that they're guarding). One of the armbands of the captured guest(s) are then ripped off and they are taken to the medical station where they must sit for five minutes and watch everything going on; whilst being unable to help. Once a side wins, two guests must be voted for a showdown. The real gem will be thrown into a swimming pool full of fake gems and the two guests will become shirtless (male) or in a two-piece (female). They will jump into the swimming pool and they will be given a pair of old Victorian goggles to see underwater. They need to find the gem until the Victorian goggles are swapped with normal swimming goggles. If one guest thinks that he/she got the gem, the guest must go to the Confederate Captain and confirm it. When one of the two guests get the gem, the guest will be given a sling bag and will go to the bathroom to take a bath while the other guest will be executed by the Dark Army. [[Baking Room Challenge|'Baking Room Challenge']] Lieutenant':' The Gingerbread Woman Goal: In 30 minutes, the two guests need to eat all of the candies that are red. When one is finished, the assistant will give another card that says, "Eat all sweets that are square." After that, the winning guest must eat The King's Cake. When the timer runs out, the gingerbread woman will come and the winning guest must take a bite of the Meat Pie. When the winning guest takes a bite, he/she will win and the loser will be baked alive. In the episode, the assistant ordered Liza Koshy and Tyler Oakley to cheat but the sorceress caught them and the assistant, Sampson, and the guest who lost, Liza, is killed by the two Harpies. The Path of Betrayal Lieutenant':' The Ice Witch Goal: To summon the Ice Witch, two guests enter the Path of Betrayal. The two guests must find 3 cryptexes with a key inside of each cryptex. To unlock the cryptexes, they need to solve the riddle attached to it. After getting the keys. The two guests must then give the keys to the second guardian who is inside the path. When they give the guardian the keys, they will get the Unquenchable Fire. After that, the final step is to betray one of their friends. They need to smash the tile with the guest's name that they want to betray. The Path Guardian at the entrance will slash the chosen guest in the stomach. Steam Machine Challenge Lieutenant':' Cedric The two voted guests must do four tasks. When one of the guests complete a part of a task or the complete task. A Promethean Man of the other guest will come closer. When the winning guest completes the four tasks, he/she must activate the lever at the steam machine. The guest who lost will get his/her heart ripped out by one of the Promethean Men and his/her heart will be given to Cedric and be put on his Automaton Bride. The Gauntlet ''' Lieutenant:' Atticus Goal: The four guests need to compete for a gauntlet. A type of obstacle race. First, they will run and avoid obstacles, then break bottles using rocks and then run to the finish line. The last one to cross the finish line will be eaten by werewolves. In the episode, Allison protected Andrea Russett. The guest who lost. Allison gave the gem to Joey Graceffa and then protected the whole group. The guests ran away and Allison got ripped to shreds by the werewolves. [[Dark Dimension Challenge|'Dark Dimension Challenge']] Lieutenant':' Devourer (possible) The two chosen guests must choose a partner. They will then go into The Dark Dimension and find the gem in a pile of objects, dead bodies, etc. The guest who finds the gem will be safe while the other one that was drawn in the voting will be sacrificed by being stabbed. Lieutenants' Status * 'Dorian:' Deceased, stabbed by Joey Graceffa * 'The Vampire Queen:' Alive * 'Vera (replacement):' Deceased, shot by Joey Graceffa * 'Jorogumo:' Alive * 'Cash:' Deceased, blown up * [[The Confederates|'The Confederates']]':' Disbanded, lost the American Civil War * 'The Dark Army:' Alive/Unknown * 'Gingerbread Woman:' Deceased, baked alive * 'The Ice Witch:' Deceased, burned alive * 'Cedric:' Alive * 'Promethean Man (replacement):' Deceased, shot by Jetpack Girl * 'Atticus:' Deceased, blown up * 'Devourer:' Alive * 'The Sorceress:''' Deceased, throat slit by Riley Gallery Vampire_Queen.png|Vampire Queen IMG_0768.png|Jorogumo Cash.png|Cash Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread Woman Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_7.45.40_PM.png|Ice Witch Cedric.png|Cedric Maxresdefault_(2)_396x413.jpg|Promethean 1 & 2 IMG 1447.PNG|Atticus IMG_0796.png|Devourer Screenshot_2017-08-02_at_7.41.32_PM.png|The Sorceress Category:Escape the Night Category:Season 2 Category:Characters Category:Sorceress' Lieutenants Category:Antagonists Category:Minor characters Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Lists